The Mighty Ducks
by Books4U
Summary: There wasn't only one girl on the district five team there were two, Connie Mereau and Fay King. Join the them on a long journey from being the District 5 team to becoming the amazing ducks. (will be a series:)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey this is version of the ducks and yes it will be a series. But don't get upset if things are a little different._

The Mighty Ducks

Fay King

I skate across the ice my blond hair rippling in the cold Minnesota wind. "Is that all you got Fay?" I hear Jesse Hall yell. I laugh and skate faster towards the net on the other side of the ice only to be slammed to the ground by none other than Charlie Conway. The puck slides off of my stick and onto Jesse's, "Urg! Charlie I almost made it to the goal!" I groan and lay my face onto the freezing ice.

I Slowly close my eyes as I hear a crunching sound on the far side of the frozen pond, my head shoots up in alarm and I rapidly look side to side. On the far side of the 'rink' a grey limo pulls onto the ice and drives into the middle of the pond I get up and with my team I skate over to the limo.

The limo skidded to a halt and a short man with slicked back hair stepped onto the ice. Everyone but Jesse took a small step back, "yo dude, you obviously in the wrong hood. This is my dominion, this a drug free zone, you understand?" Jesse declared ruthlessly, "We ain't buyin' nothin'." Jesse beings to sake his shoulders as if to get ready for a fight, "now I'm feeling generous today so I'm gonna let you get your sorry vanilla boodie outta here before we be using your eyeballs as hockey pucks!" We all begin to laugh then the mysterious man begins to talk.

"Thanks bro, but I not going home until I take care of business. The man then reached into his coat. We all backed up quickly thinking he had a gun but instead he pulled out a folded piece of paper. The team let out a small breath and skated closer to the man. "District 5 pee-wee hockey team, I'm Gordon Bombey. I'm the new coach." We all slowly begin to laugh. I looked at Jesse and mouthed 'this guys our new coach?' which made him laugh even more.

"Ya right!" Laughs Jesse. "I'm afraid so dude, I got the roster right here. Avermen Lester, Conway Charlie, Hall Terry now here's the long and short of it." Bombey pauses "I hate hockey and I don't like kids."

I giggle while Peter sarcastically remarks back to coach "what's that supposed to be a pep talk?"

"Look, I'm sure this'll be a real bonding experience, maybe one of you will even right about it in jail."

"Haha Funny!" Snaps Peter as he gives coach a look that could kill. I glare at him also, there's no way that I will ever go to jail like what does this think we are a bunch of con men? "Is there a goalie?" Asks coach ignoring Peters comment completely.

"Only for a little while I'm moving back to Philly." Said Greg Golberg our really sucky goalie. "Thanks for sharing that." Says coach. "No problem." Replied Goldberg not knowing the meaning of sarcasm. "Alright get on the ice and let me see what you can do." We all begin to skate away and I could faintly hear Averman say "Just so you know we really suck our only good player is Fay."

I skate to the middle of the ice and the puck is dropped in the face off. The rest of my team fall on their face while trying to get the puck but I snatch it from them and skate to the net the rest of the team on my tail. The puck flys from end to end before Connie and I skate over to Coach, body checking Averman in the process.

"Hi Coach I'm Connie and-" "I'm Fay. Do you play?" I cut off Connie. Like I can introduce myself thank you very much. "No. So what's our record anyway?" I let Connie talk now. I would prefer not to say our record because it's embarrassing, "0-9, but one was pretty close though. We only lost by five." "And we got a goal! I scored!" I add. This was the only goal our team has ever gotten and I scored it!

The rest of the team skated up to us. "So what do we do now Coach?" Jesse snaps the word Coach. "What did your old coach have you do?" Responded to Jesse's question not caring about how he asked it.

"He just yelled a lot." Explained Charlie. We all nodded our heads and whispered 'ya.'

"Ya that's how he hurt his arm." Jesse smile grew into a smirk. "Ya and what he was yelling at us was 'you little bastards, work harder or don't play! You suck you little, Huuh!" Peter grabs his heart and falls to the ground.

"Heart attack, great. All right look I got to make a phone call. Keep scrimmaging, you, you, you, you and you against you four."

"Hey we got names you know!" Said Golberg.

"Ya I'm sure you do and I bet their nice names, I might even learn em." He pauses 'for now ill be in my office." He opens his car door, "oh and if you need anything fax me." He flashes all of us a smile and steps into the limo.

"Wow what a great coach we got, huh." I say angrily. Like he's suck a pig headed jerk like those stupid hawk players. They both have something in common they both don't give two shits about us.

"Wow what a nice limo." Says Peter as he skates closer to it.

"To bad we can't have a ride!" Exclaims Jesse.

"Or can we?" Asks Guy mischievously.

We all take the hint and begin banging against the car with our fists as we press our faces to the windows. Jesse opens the door and jumps in. We all file into the limo. "Cool ride." Says Karp." Jesse picks up a magazine "Hmm what should I look at?" "Urg this limo sucks compared to the one my parents own!" I say. "Hey watch it you little rascals!" Snaps the Coach. "Cake-eater." Jesse calls me. Ya ya ya get over it my parent are rich. I'm the wealthiest on the team I actually have a jersey that says district 5 while the rest of the team took random sweaters and shirts to make something work because they cant afford to buy their own jerseys. I'm also the only one with real hockey equipment everyone else has stuff they could find at home to use protection. I also live in Orono, MS one of the rich parts of Minnesota that's where lots of the hawks are from but they live on the south west side while I live on the north east the richer part. The rest of the hawks are from Edina, MS. While pretty much all the district 5 team live in apartment buildings not suburban houses like me.

Just then Connie starts a chant saying, "we want a ride, we want a ride, Hey!" Soon we are all chanting. "You want me to get rid of them Coach?" Asks the driver. "No just take em for a spin anything!" We all begin to cheer. I zone out that is until I smell something terrible and yell "Golberg!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Who do you think it was dumb ass?" I say.

That's when Charlie gets up, as he spy's his mom walking towards to limo. "Guys it's my mom and boy she looks pissed!" Coach pushes Charlie down and the car stops.

The door opens and Casey Conway tells everyone to get out of the car. We listen.

She pulls Coach aside and they begin to argue.

"Are you out of your mind? What were you think putting that car on the ice! My son was in that car!"

"Lady, Lady relax!"

"One crack in the ice is all it would have took! One crack!"

"The ice is not gonna crack."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Gordon Bombey the new hockey coach."

"The new Coach. They send you over here to coach the team and you endanger their lives!"

"What danger? Look I grew up on the ice I know when it's safe to drive on!"

"How do you know?"

"I just know all right!"

"Well listen Mr. Zen master you may be in tune with the ice universe but when it comes to my kid I just know doesn't cut it! Charlie lets go." Casey says through gritted teeth.

"Mom I." Charlie says in a small voice. "Well I guess practice is over." Says Coach. "Sorry I ruined it guys." Says Charlie in disappointment. We all say its okay and give him a pat on the back. "You gonna be at the game tomorrow Coach?" Asks Charlie.

"By the order of the state of Minnesota. Ya."

TIMESKIP

"Hawks, Hawks, Hawks, HAWKS, HAWKS-" the other team chants. As I stare over across the ice at them. They begin to warm up by doing some weird cross over things that I have no idea what they are.

The whistle blows and Larson and McGill skate over to our bench. "Hi girls." They both mock. Karp try's to hit them but they both skate away laughing.

"I hate them you know!" I say. "Like girls are just as good as guys!" Connie says to support me. "Ya, we know that Fay because you're the best player we've got." Says Jesse. The team gets off of the bench and we skate around the ice trying to look professional like the hawks. But it doesn't really work because only a few of us can actually skate well, I being one of them.

A couple minutes pass and we all gather onto the bench to do our cheer. The hawks go first. Chanting win over and over again. Coach try's to do the same thing but we know that chanting win isn't gonna help us. "Ya we're fired up." Says Coach sarcasm dripping from his mouth. The first line playing for the hawks all go and hit their goalies pads.

We try and do the same thing but Charlie hits Goldberg to hard and he falls to the ground. He then skates around the net and hits his mask a couple times while he says 'sorry Goldberg.' And 'didn't mean to Goldberg.'

McGill skates to the center and laughs at his own joke calling Terry, Guy and Jesse the Oreo line. The puck is dropped and McGill cross checks guy to the ground after passing the puck to Banks number 9. Banks skates to the net and scores. The hawk fans cheer.

As Banks skates past Jesse he knocks off his helmet and says "that's one." Jesse skates at him but the ref pulls him back. The puck gets passed around between the hawks and soon the score is 5-0 them surely not us. And that Banks boy has already got a hat trick.

I skate onto the ice and take the face off against McGill. Great I'm gonna die. "Look what we got Larson and Banks it's a girl. I roll my eyes "oh are we stating the obvious? Well then look Larson and Banks it's an idiot." I say smirking at him. Both of his teammates laugh at my joke but it just makes McGill mad. He glares at them but they still laugh.

The ref blows the whistle and the puck is dropped and I quickly scramble to get it. It all happens in slow mo. I pass the puck to Jesse and skate around McGill who seems to be frozen in place. Jesse seems to be frozen in place to. "Pass it to me Jesse!" I scream as I see the Banks kid skating towards him. The puck flies across the ice and onto my stick. Just as Banks body checks Jesse onto the ice.

I see all Hawk players are skating towards me which means I have to skate too! I move my feet and as soon as I know it I'm right in front of the hawks net. With the snap of my wrist the puck goes sailing through the air and hits the crossbar! Wait the crossbar? Dang I though for a second I actually scored on the hawks. But nope that will never happen.

The game goes on as it usually does the other team crushing us. The only good thing that happens is when Charlie gets the puck. He slowly skates across the ice and towards the hawks net. As he get ready to shoot he pulls his stick to far back and all he does is hit the ice with a thud and crashes into the boards. The funny part is that as he was getting up the Banks kid body checks him from behind and Charlie falls to the ice again.

The Hawks cheer and chant Banks name. "It's ok Charlie! Nice try!" Yells Casey Conway as Charlie skates back to the bench helmet in his hands. "Nice fan Charlie, keep swinging maybe you'll give em a cold." Says Coach. "Nice one Spazway." I say with Jesse. But this time Charlie doesn't laugh like he usually does with us he just goes and sits down on the bench.

I look over to the hawks bench and see that their Coach is talking to them, "Hey, Hey, Hey knock it off!" says their coach and they stop talking at once, "With this team we should have twice as many! Now lets run it up! Remember, it's not worth winning if you can't win big!" Yells the coach and all the players join in and the coach takes a players stick and hits him on the helmet with it to make a beat. Wow this coach is just as great as ours! –note my sarcasm- They do as they're told and the hawks run the score up to 17-0.

I look over to their bench again and see that their Coach is talking again. "All right! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, knock it off, knock it off! That was a lousy third period anybody could beat these pansy's I want you guys to stay hungry out their!" He says to them, "All right, nice going out there Banks new hawks record! Okay boys lets go."

The hawks coach looks at ours and smiles, "Nice game, I enjoyed it thoroughly!" He laughs.

Coach nods. Great I'll say it again what a pig headed jerk. Coach turns towards us and I could tell he was about to explode. "Hey! SHUT UP!" He yells and I roll my eyes why don't you shut up dumb ass! "You guys stink. I thought we came here to play hockey." He growls.

Peter being the sarcastic little shit he is opens his mouth "you know I knew we forgot something." Everyone laughs but Charlie and I. We know that this is not a great time for fun and games. "You think this is funny?" He laughs, "you think losing is funny?" He snaps.

This time Averman answers, "Well not at first but once you get the hang of it." I look over at Jesse like coach he's furious. "We're the ones out their getting our buts kicked!" Snaps Jesse but before he continues on Terry steps in, "It's not like you coach us or anything." We all nod in agreement.

"At least we try." Terry adds. "You didn't listen to a word I said! I said keep your heads up you put your heads down! I said hustle you went slower! That was the sloppiest playing I have ever seen! Why the hell wont you just listen to me!"

"Why the hell should we?" Says Jesse as he leaves the bench. "I don't care. You want to lose fine. You're the ones who look like idiots out there." I couldn't take it anymore so I did what I had to do I stood up so Coach couldn't leave, "We're the ones who look like idiots out their? Why don't you take a good look in the mirror? You're the one who's suppose to teach us so we can win but you cant even do that for us. I've always wondered why we always get the shit coaches. But I think I've got and idea now."

I sit back down and the coach leaves.

_It's Books4U here and I hope you like my mighty ducks story! Ill update again soon! _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back! Yes already! So I hope you liked the first chapter!

The Mighty Ducks

Adam Banks

I remembered the game that we had yesterday against the district 5 team. That girl that insulted Jordon McGill was okay for playing on that team. Unlike Zack and Jordon I don't insult their team all the time only when I need too. Wow I must sound like a jerk but still when I want too I can be a great person. But I can be a jerk but I am not as bad as Jordon and Zack when it comes to being an ass.

We skated in our roller blades down a road in the district 5 area. "Hey Adam look it's the district 5 team girl that insulted me!" Jordon points to the girl walking with a Husky puppy and a white Great Dane. "Well if you want to go beat her up go take a look at her dogs before you try." I say I don't want that Jordon to get hurt or the girl because of Jordon's stupid grudge.

"Well let's go over and say 'hi' at least." Jordon grunts as a smirk spreads across his face. I shake my head this isn't a good idea. We should be hanging around in Edina not Minneapolis. The only reason we came here was too see a movie and to bug the 'losers' on the district 5 team.

Zack skates over first Jordon and I following in pursuit. We stop behind her and she turns around sensing our presence. She doesn't look like she belongs with the district 5 team because of what she's wearing. She has a navy blue Abercrombie and Fitch jacket on with brand name UGG boots; she's got on tight dark wash jeans and is wearing a knitted white scarf, hat with huge pompom on it, and mittens.

"It seems that we got the wrong person guys this isn't that King girl on the district 5 team. This girls actually got money." Laughs Zack. The girls' Husky puppy barks and growls at Zack. "Yes I'm that King girl from the district 5 team. What do you want from me?" She snaps angrily, my turn I think smugly. "What do we want from you?" I laugh coldly, "Why would we want anything from a loser from the district 5 team?" I add which causes the girl to glare at me. Jordon and Zack laugh at my comment. Urg why did I say that?

"If you just came over here to bully me then just get it over with ok. Actually you know what? F off! I don't give a shit about what you think!" She snaps and straightens her posture to looking more confident. "Oh get over your-" "Oh how about you get over yourself! And how about you go get a life daddy's boy!" The girl growls at Jordon.

"You better watch your words little girl. Because we will crush you when we play you again or if we even play you again which we probably won't. Because you suck!" I take another look at the King girl and notice that she's very pretty, with Blond hair and intense greenish blue eyes. She also has a pretty nose and sexy light red plump lips. What make's her even more pretty is the beauty marks on her face. "Just leave her alone Jordon." I snap at him, "It's enough already we came to see a movie not bully her hockey team." Jordon and Zack both raise their eyebrows. "What's with the sudden change of heart Adam?" Asks Zack in a rude tone. I roll my eyes, "Nothing! Lets just go watch a movie like we're suppose to be doing."

"Ok?" Says Zack in a questioning tone. They skate away but before I leave I say a few words to the girl, "Adam Banks, hockey extraordinaire." The girl gives me a small smile and then speaks, "No really what is with the change of heart Adam Banks hockey extraordinaire?" Now it's my turn to laugh. I like this girl and I would definitely like to get to know her more.

"The only reason I'm mean to you and your friends is because it's expected by my team. I'm actually a nice guy when you get to know me." I explain to the girl, whose name I would really like to know. Her smile grows wider but it doesn't quite reach her eyes, "Fay King not your hockey extraordinaire." I smile now because her name is perfect for a pretty girl like her.

"Adam I thought we were going to a movie?" Yell Larson and McGill from across the street. "Bye Fay King great meeting you." I smile and she does too. Fay turns around the other way then calls over her shoulder, "It was very nice meeting you too! And I really hope to speak to you sometime soon!" I grin and skate after my friends.

TIMESKIP

Instead of going to a movie we end up in a pile of garbage because Jordon thought it would be a good idea to tease the rest of the district 5 team. I was in a bad mood after because when I got home my parents told me that we had to go to a dinner with one of dad's new clients at their house. They lived in Orono and we were already running late when I got home and now that my jacket wasn't clean we had to wait for it to get washed before leaving so it didn't smell really bad. While I waited for my jacket I thought of how it ended up smelling so bad.

FLASH BACK

Zack, Jordon and I skated down the road towards the movie theater that is until Zack saw the boys on the district 5 team all together with a bunch of magazines. Zack being the ass he is skated towards the boys and snatched the magazine out of the small fat ones hands. I think they called him Karp.

Zack and I followed him and once we were in front of the district 5 team we began to skate around them. "Hi girls" Mocks Zack as he looks at the magazine which appears to be a bunch of pictures of "hot" ladies.

Jordon speaks next mocking them even more, " Does your mommy know you have that?" Asks Jordon in a babyish tone.

"Nah," laughs Zack, "she's too busy with the mailman."

"That'll make great after breeding." I say smugly. Hoping that the guys wont tell Fay I said that to them. "That's mine you jerk I found it!" Wines Karp the boy Zack took it from.

"You don't even know what to do with it wuss breath!" Snaps Jordon while both Zack and I laugh. "You gonna let him call you wuss breath?" Asks the smallest boy on the team. "No!" Growls Karp threw gritted teeth. Karp charges at us but we push him into a garbage pile. 'Oh man!' the district 5 team say while groaning.

We file back into a straight line and taunt them by saying things like 'come on!' and 'you want some more?' But the next thing I know is that Zack and Jordon are being lifted off of the ground and being shoved into the garbage pile where the Karp boy still lays. The only reason I was pushed into the garbage pile is because I was in front of Jordon and we went down like a bunch of dominoes.

I push Zack and Jordon off of me and we skate away the district 5 team who are cheering like crazy. I skate down the alley and around the corner away from those stupid losers. "What the hell Zack?" I yell furious at him for making us go there.

"Oh shut up Adam you were taunting them too!" He yells back.

"WELL ONLY BECAUSE WE WENT THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE DUMBZO!" I scream at him. I call over my shoulder as I skate away, "I'm leaving if you want to come you can but if not well you just make a big mistake." I leave alone Larson nor McGill come with me.

I wait at a buss stop until a buss shows up that's heading to Edina. I take a seat hoping my parents won't be furious with me about how bad my jacket smells. Not knowing what is to come when I get home.

END OF FLASH BACK

The dryer beeps and I take my jacket out and I smell it. I breathe in the smell of a fresh summer breeze. I slip it on and walk to the front door where my parents are waiting in fancy clothes. My mother Lauren is wearing a knee length red dress with black heels and white nylons. While my father Phillip is wearing black khakis with a white dress shirt and a red tie to match my mother.

I wear the same things as my father but instead I wear a light blue tie that goes with my eyes. I put on my black dress shoe's and we walk out the door and towards our Nissan 300ZX. The drive to Orono is 25 minutes, which means I have a 25-minute drive of my parents questioning what I did to get my jacket smelling so bad.

On the way do the Orono I notice that there are three pairs of skates in the back of the car, one hockey stick that belongs to me, and my hockey gloves. "Dad why are my skates and hockey stick in the back?" I ask my father. "My clients family skates and their daughter plays hockey so maybe you can give her some tips." He replies not even taking his eyes off of the road for a second.

25 minutes later we arrive on the northeast side of Orono. We pass many mansions but as we turn onto Lakeview road the houses get even bigger if that's even possible. We pull down a long driveway with trees on both sides. I look back at the road and notice that there was a gate at the beginning of the driveway and it's now closing.

We drive down the long driveway for about two minutes before the house itself comes into view. . The mansion was three stories high and was made of brick, there were many windows and the doors were glass and outlined with white wood.

Dad parked and we got out of the car. I noticed a pond on the west side of the yard; it had a bench next to it and hockey nets on both ends of the ice. On the east side of the yard was a tree that I guessed was a weeping willow by the looks of how the branches were hanging. I noticed a small barn behind the tree and thought that they must have horses.

We walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later a man in black dress pants and a cream dress shirt and a red and blue paisley bow tie answered the door. The man had blond hair and greenish blue eyes like Fay's the girl I met today. Then a pretty woman with brown hair and grey eyes came up behind him. She was wearing a black dress and red heels. "Phillip! How great to see you!" The woman exclaims while motioning for us to come in. My mother enters first, then myself and lastly my father.

"This must be Adam the hockey star!" Declares the man. "Adam this is Cris and Chelse King." My dad says while shaking their hands and smiling. That's Fay's last name! "Honey could you come down now our guests are here!" Yells Chelse King.

"I'm coming mom! I think the dog is trying to eat my mp3 player!" Yells a voice from upstairs. A couple minutes later a girl walks down the curved staircase. And it was definitely Fay King the girl I met today. My eyes go wide as I see her and what she's wearing.

Fay king is dressed in a short pink dress that ends just above her knee's and it is made out of a flowery lace and is long sleeved and looks perfect on her. She wears a gold chain on her neck and a charm bracelet on her wrist, except the bracelet only has one charm and it's a horseshoe. The only thing that looks out of place is her shoes light grey Keds sneakers. I smile at her and she smiles back. "Fay!" Says her mom, "why are you wearing those shoes?"

"Honey it's fine she looks beautiful." Her father says towards her mother. Fays mom rolls her eyes and laughs. "You do look beautiful. Now come and meet the Banks family." Fay walks down the stairs and towards my mom. She shakes hands with my mother and father then comes to shake mine. "Hi Adam I didn't think I'd see you so soon." Comments Fay as she grins at me. I grin back, "I didn't think so either." She giggles and grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs. "I am showing Adam the house!" Yells Fay over her shoulder and down the staircase to her family and mine. We go up three flights before reach the top of the house.

"This is my floor." She states.

"You have your own floor?" I say mouth hanging open and eyes wide in disbelief.

She laughs, "Yes. What do you want to do? We can go to my room or too the Dog room or the theater and we can watch a movie."

"Can we see your room then go play with the dogs and then watch a movie?" I ask hopefully. For the first time I see her smile reach her eyes. "Yes!" She squeals. She drags me to the door at the end of the hall. She pushes open the door and we enter a large cream-colored room. Her room theme is obviously the whole cabin beach theme because there are pictures of sunsets and her jumping in midair in the sand and a picture of her swimming with a dolphin and many more. She has a white bedspread with coral and seashell designs all over it.

"Your room is awesome!" I shout to the ceiling. "Thanks Adam that means more than you think." She says blushing. She looks adorable blushing but thinking about that makes me blush too. Fay laughs and we exit her room and walk to the very first door in the hallway. She opens the door and three dogs run towards us. Two of the dogs are the ones I saw today; the white Great Dane and the cute Husky puppy. "This is falling snow." Fay points to the husky, "That's Whiskey." Fay then points to the Great Dane. I look over to the last puppy it is smaller than the husky and white. "And this is," Fay picks up the small puppy and smiles, "mitts. She's a rare white boarder collie."

"Cool!" I exclaim. We play with the puppies for a while before heading to the movie room to watch a movie before dinner. When we get into the movie room. Wow, Fay wasn't kidding when she called it a theater. There was a snack bar at the back of the room and a huge projector at the far end of the room and at least a dozen leather seats.

"What do you want to watch?" Fay asks.

"Do you have home alone two?" I ask her. I love that movie I saw it twice in the theaters.

"Ya!" Fay grins. "I love that movie!" We both say at the same time. We both laugh at the same time also which causes Fay to burst out giggling and I laugh. "Go grab whatever you want while I go get the movie started." She walks over to the projector while I go over to the snack bar.

I go to the cooler first which I take two sprites. I then get a bowl and fill it up with lots of gummies consisting of; gummy worms, sour keys, gummy bears, coke bottles, the small watermelons, peaches, and red big foot. I then fill two small bags with popcorn and go over to where Fay was now sitting in the middle row. As I sit down I notice that the chair Fay was sitting in had her name carved into the cup holder and the one that I sat in had my name carved in it as well.

"Why-" Fay cuts me off, "I just carved it just now." She holds up a small pocketknife. I smile, "Cool."

TIMESKIP

I sat at the large dinner table with Fay right beside me. Dinner had just finished and both of our families were going out to the pond to skate. I grabbed my stick, hockey gloves, and my skates and so did Fay. We ran out of the house together holding hands.

When we got to the pond we sat down together and tied up our skates grabbed our gloves and sticks and skated onto the ice. I skate towards the net on the far side of the ice and put one of the pucks onto my stick. I circle around the net and notice Fay shooting on the other net. I notice that her form is wrong and that her skating definitely needs improving but she's really good for being on the district 5 team.

I skate over to Fay and steal the puck from her. "Hey!" She yells playfully. I transition backwards and tease her, "if you want it back you'll have to come and get it!" She then moves her feet and manages to make some of the distance between us smaller but even she can tell there is no bother in trying to catch me. I'm to fast and good for her to catch me. I guess playing for the hawks has made me a great player. Who am I kidding I know I'm the best player on the hawks.

Fay then stops and plops down onto the ice. "I suck." She pouts while shaking her head. "You'll just have to learn then won't you?" I declare as I help her up. We share a small smile and I begin to show her the techniques of the how to skate and shoot properly. She learns a bit but has still got a long way to go.

TIMESKIP

"Great job today Fay!" I hug her as I exit her house with my family. All of us smiling for all different reasons.

R&R! Peace!

Books4U


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi back again I hope you liked my last chapter and I hope you sense a pattern coming! _

The Mighty Ducks

Charlie Conway

"Beep, Beep, Beep." I jolted awaking hearing the sound of my pathetic alarm clock. Great, today's Sunday officially my hockey teams second practice with the sad excuse of a new coach. I really do hope that he teaches us something at this practice. Last time he was rude and all we did was "play" and ride around in his Limo, which Fay says her family's limo is better so the limo wasn't even that cool.

As I was saying the coach sucks. I jumped out of bed after flinging my plain blue covers off. "Charlie time to get up!" My mom yells from the kitchen, "you got practice at a rink today!" She finishes. By that she means is our usual practice's are at that stupid pond in the city, this is the first time we've had indoor ice. "Thanks mom!" I thank her even though I knew I had hockey or what my team calls "hockey".

I walk into our small kitchen and see my mother has made eggs and bacon. She never makes eggs and bacon considering we don't have very much money and the eggs would be used for other things and we wouldn't even has bacon in the house. "Is today special or something?" I ask my mom maybe I forgot that something important was happening today.

"Oh yes Charlie!" She smiles happily.

"Oh really then what is it that I forgot?" I say smugly. But my mother hates it when I talk smugly.

She gives me a look for talking to her like that but then speaks, "The Hall family is coming over! I can't believe you forgot!" Oh dang Terry and Jesse are coming over and their father is too! Their mother is at work on a business trip, so she can't come. But I don't really care because Jesse and Terry's mom is really rude and doesn't like my mom or me very much.

"Charlie they'll be here soon so go get changed!" My mom says aspirated. I look at her just as I was about to comment 'why don't you get changed' then noticed that she was wearing a pretty orange dress with whit flowers on it. She also had on pretty black heels that she got from the thrift shop.

I walk back to my room and pick out a pair of my nicer jeans and a black shirt. I don't put on any shoes considering the fact that I'm a child and I don't have any nice shoe's and the fact that I'm not a woman so you know, I don't wear heels.

I Put my outfit on my bed and walk to the bathroom, wait, scratch that, I walk back to my bedroom and throw my _clothes_ on the floor. Ah, that is definitely better, for a second I was going all _girl_ on you and that whole I'm not a woman statement could have been a lie.

I walk back to the washroom and close the door. So Jesse is coming over huh, I don't know why but I just understand why I forgot about the Hall's coming over. I mean I have a whole lot on my mind and eating breakfast and then going to hockey practice isn't one of them.

I was thinking a lot about the day that those hawk players made fun of Karp, I just don't know why though, but my mind kept wandering to the one boy, I heard his name was Adam Banks. Something about him just makes me feel weird, like he some how belongs with us the District Five.

I must sound crazy like one of those crazy people who read minds or something.

I push my thoughts aside and brush my teeth. I take's me about two and a half minutes. I may not seem like a person who cares a whole lot about hygiene but it is something that does matter and I'd rather look smokin' than fugly.

I then wash my face and comb my hair until it is not it's usual mess. I open the door and see Jesse grinning back at me, "Jesse?"

"Hey Charlie ma man." Jesse spits out as he gets push into me by Averman. Hey, why is Averman here?

"Averman? What the heck are yah doing here?" He grins sheepishly at me.

"Charlie ma amigo, ma buddy, Spazway, Conieway ma bestie!" He laughs at me. "Conieway?" Jesse tilts his head as he gets up off the floor.

"Just answer the question stupid." I say to Lester Averman the joker of our group that consists of Goldberg, Jesse, Lester, Guy, and sometimes Terry, Connie, Karp, and Peter. Fay has her own crowd the popular people, which consist of Fay herself, Tammy Duncan, Infinity Jonson, Matt Right, and Tuesday Lilies.

"Oh well didn't your mom tell you I was coming? I am the new Ashley Hall." I raise and eyebrow and Jesse pretends to puke.

"Dude, you ain't ma mom." Snaps Jesse as he hits Averman with a roll of toilet paper, but he hit him so hard that it made Averman flinch.

I push my way past Jesse and Averman and run to my room. I slam the door shut and lock it before either of them could come in. Man I'm just not myself today.

I slip off my pajama's and then slide on my pants and zip them up, I then put my black shirt on and unlock the door and walk out to the kitchen with Averman and Jesse staring after me.

They must think I'm weird but I'm not in the mood today, but that's the thing I don't know why I'm in such a bad mood. I walk into the kitchen and take my seat at the table, the one next to my mother and Terry Hall. "Good morning Charlie!" Exclaims Jesse and Terry's dad.

"Morning Mr. Hall." I politely reply with a smile. "So Charlie are you excited for practice?" I shake my head indicating that I don't want to talk about it. "Oh well let's just eat." Mr. Hall awkwardly said.

Averman, Jesse, and Terry pass the eggs around the table before they make their way to me. I take two big spoonfuls before passing them to my mom. Then comes the bacon which has been picked over by everyone but me, I take the last three pieces and pick up two pieces of toast from on the large plate in the middle of the table.

I eat my pieces of toast before I make the eggs and bacon disappear. "This is really good eggs and bacon mom." I say with a mouthful of eggs in my mouth. "Charlie! Mouth. Closed!" I nod to my mother. "It's bacon and eggs Charlie, not eggs and bacon!" Laughs Jesse along with Terry and Averman.

"Thank you Charlie." Replies my mother sweetly after snapping at me. "Yes very good _bacon and eggs _Mrs. Conway." Says Averman with a huge grin on his face.

I shake my head, "For you it may be bacon and eggs but I eat the eggs first, thus it is eggs and bacon for me." I say sophisticatedly. It's now Jesse's turn to shake his head.

"Oh look at the time boys we better get going to hockey! Casey I can take Charlie and the boys and drop them off then come back and help clean up." Says Mr. Hall. "Oh that would be lovely! Thank you."

TIMESKIP (to the practice)

"One, two, three! Boom!" Karp crashes to the ground as Coach counts down. Great first practice and all we're doing is 'cheating'. Goldberg begins to laugh but he doesn't know he's next. "What are you laughing at cream cheese boy? Go!" Goldberg skates and crashes to the ground as if was just body checked. Yay, I just love what Coach is teaching us! Note my sarcasm there.

We continue to just fall but then coach tells us to go at it with each other. I end up partnered with Fay, great I get to hit a girl. Fay and I check each other until she punches me to the ice. Goldberg and Terry beside me burst out laughing, I glare at them and get up and once again go at it with Fay but this time I by accidently punch her hard in the nose. She falls to the ice clutching her nose. I stare at her in shock.

"Oh Fay I am so sorry!" I say while rubbing the back of my neck. She gives me a death glare and grabs my leg and yanks it hard causing me to fall to the ground. She then starts to laugh, "it's okay Charlie!" She smiles "I know you're having a bad day."

I nod my head and get up; I then pull her up and check her nose. Which sadly is bleeding, like badly.

"That doesn't hurt?" I ask her while raising an eyebrow. Her face scrunches up, "Ya it does but hey no pain no gain? Am I right?" She smiles shakily.

We turn our attention to the Coach who is being a smart ass. " If we're gonna cheat, we gotta make those falls look real." He skates towards Connie and Guy, Guy is now on the ice because of Connie, "Keep it up! Whoa! Score one for the spirit."

He then skates towards Averman and Karp who are checking like it's a battle to the death. "Go at him! Go at him! Good! Go at him!" Coach cheers, "Come on, get angry!"

Karp then lays the 'deathly' blow on Averman and he falls to the ice. "Oi!" Averman groans as he rolls onto his stomach.

"Come on, make it look real. Act hurt!" Coach snaps.

"I am hurt." Averman moans in pain.

We line up in two lines facing each other, Fay still clutching her still badly bleeding nose who nobody wants to do anything about it. "Good, good. Now say it again!" Yells the Coach.

"Take the fall! Act hurt! Get indignant!" The team chants except for Fay who apparently can't multitask (she can't hold her nose and talk at the same time or maybe it just hurts to much to talk).

"One more time!" Yells the Coach again.

"Take the fall! Act hurt! Get indignant!" We Chant one last time.

"Good! You guys are ready." Said the Coach.

TIMESKIP (to the locker room after the practice)

Fay King's POV

I walk out of the locker room still clutching my bleeding nose; I cannot believe it's still bleeding. And to boot I got blood on my white turtle neck shirt and my grey high-waisted jeans. I walk to the exit of the rink and put on my Abercrombie jacket.

I open the door, hockey bag on shoulder and one hand clutching my nose. I walk to the bus stop wishing my parents could pick me up. Wait actually they would probably kill Charlie for giving me a bleeding nose. I decide to walk to the mall of America (the one that just opened last year) and go get something to eat.

The walk to the mall took me 25 minutes with a bleeding nose and a hockey bag. I walk through the mall entrance and up the stairs to the third floor where my favorite wings place is.

I walk to the ordering stand in Buffalo Wild Wings. "Hey Mindy!" I say to the waitress that passes by me. "Oh hey Fay what can I get cha?" She asks while giving me a hug. Mindy is a friend of my parents so she scores us with free wings once in a while. "My usual 7 piece boneless salt and vinegar wings with a small caeser salad please."

She nods her head and heads to the kitchen. While I grab a napkin for my nose which hasn't stopped bleeding. I'm also happy that Mindy didn't ask about it. Mindy comes back with two take out boxes. She smiles to her pretty hazel eyes. Mindy is very pretty with her hazel eyes, small nose and flowing soft and silky dark brown hair. She has on her uniform, which consists of; a black Buffalo wild wing t-shirt, and a black skirt, with black Keds.

I take the boxes and wave goodbye. I walk to the food court and sit at a table. "Hey Fay." I look up to see Adam, Larson, and McGill. They all sit down Larson sitting next to me. Great. "Hey what happened to your nose Gay?" Adam shoots Larson a look, "I mean Fay."

"Hockey practice. And no I didn't have on a helmet. And haha good one." I say sarcastically. "Hey sorry it just slipped. Kinda. And what were you doing at hockey practice that made you get bleeding nose?" Asks Larson, I can see he really wants to be rude but then Adam will get mad at him. "Were you like fighting or something?" Laughs McGill.

"Actually yes we were. Are stupid new Coach thinks that we should 'cheat'" All three boys eyes go wide, then Adam standing up, "Whoa, who punched you!" He snaps angrily. "Um it was nothing he was just having a bad day." I say like it was no big deal, I open the box of wings and take one out and eat it. "Who. Punched. You." Asks Adam slowly.

I raise and eyebrow and a small giggle escapes my lips, "Charlie Conway and I were checking each other then I punched him accidently and he fell to the ice then he punched me in the nose. Accidently. But he said he was sorry and its fine, it's only bleeding."

"Okay fine but if he does it again it'll be his nose that's bleeding." Says Adam. "Ok, you could def take Charlie he's kind of weak and his nickname is Spazway." I say to Adam. "Well later." Say Larson and McGill as they get and walk away leaving Adam to hang with me.

"How's a going Adam." I ask him smiling. "Pretty good, can I have a wing?" He asks sheepishly. I nod my head, "take as many as you want." I take my hand off my nose to see the bleeding has stopped. Perfect.

Adam eats 4 wings while I eat three and half of the salad as he eats the other half. "That was good." He says while patting his stomach. "Ya." I say as I get up grabbing my hockey back and slinging it onto my shoulder. "Whatcha doing tonight?" Asks Adam.

"Going to be home alone with my maid who leaves at 10pm. My parents are on a business trip." I reply.

"Why don't you come to my house that way you don't have to be alone all night!/" Exclaims Adam with a silly smile on his face. We've been hanging out a lot since we've met and he is easily my best friend like better than Infinity, Tammy, Matt, and Tuesday. "Sure lets go to a payphone so I can call my parents and you can call yours!" We walk out of the food court and out of the mall.

It takes us a couple minutes to find a payphone that isn't in use. "You call first Adam, it's the logical thing to do, since I'd be hanging at your house." He nods and dials the phone.

It rings four times before someone picks up. "Hello, its Mrs. Banks speaking."

"Hi mom it's Adam, I'm calling from a payphone."

"Oh, well are you still at the mall?"

"Yes mom, I was wondering if Fay could come over for the night, her parents are out of town and her maid leaves at ten so she'd be alone all night." Adam says.

"Oh of course she can stay the night! See you in a bit! Love you." I hear Adams mother say.

"You can come over, now call your parents." Speaks Adam. "I grab the phone and call my mother on her cell. She picks up right away.

"Oh honey are you ok? Is something wrong because if there is I will come home and get you!" My mother speaks fast.

I laugh into the phone, "No mom! I was wondering if I could stay the night at Adams his parents said yes so I'm just waiting for the OK."

"Yes you can spend the night! I love you hun but I must go now call me if you need me Love you bye!"

"Love you." I whisper into the now dead line. Wow great mother I got first she was all like I love and are you ok the she was all like got to go something's more important than you! "I can come over!" I tell Adam.

"Yah, I heard and so did the rest of the country. Man your mom talks fast and loud." I laugh at Adams joke. "We just have to go to my house so I can pick up a few things." Adam nods and we walk to the bus stop.

A bus is at the stop waiting once we get there, Adam gestures for me to go on first then he walks on behind me. I pay for both bus tickets then Adam pays me back even though I said it was fine.

"So what do you want to do at my house?" Asks Adam. I smile at him. And for the first time I really take a good look at him. He has stunning icy blue eyes that shine and make you wan to believe everything they tell you, his blondish brown hair is perfectly combed and he wears his Hawks jacket proudly. He really is stunning.

After thinking that I begin to blush. "Why ya blushing?" Asks Adam like a five year old. I laugh, "You. Are. Such. A. Kid." He grins at that, "Ya right I am!" I shake my head playfully then shove him. "OW!"

"I would like to eat and watch a scary movie then play some video games then just talk." I answer his question a while later.

"Huh?"

"You are so clueless." I mutter under my breath, ""That's what I would like to do at your house." He nods and looks out the window for the rest of the ride while I stare at the aisle floor.

I walk off the bus with Adam following closely behind me. We walk to the gates that are now open and down my very long drive to my oversized house. I take my key out of my bag and open the door. "You can come in Adam I just need to grab a few things." I walk up to my room and close the door falling against it. Get up stupid Adams waiting for you! "Fay honey are you home?" It's Anne my maid. "Ya I'm in my room! Come here!" I yell back.

My maid walks in carrying a bag. "Your mother called and told me that you were going to a friends for a sleepover so I got you a bag ready. And I can give you a ride to Edina, so lets go."

TIMESKIP (to Adams house)

Adam and I sit on his queen-sized bed with plaid denim covers. He has posters of hockey players and rock bands that he likes plastered on his wall. His walls were painted a dark blue and he had two windows that were on both sides of the bed. "Nice room," I say finally breaking the silence. We had eaten ribs, rice, and corn for dinner and had already played video games and watched a comedy movie.

"Lets watch a scary movie!" Adam declares. "How about Dracula!" He adds. "Sure I haven't seen that one," I pause mysteriously, "Yet." I wiggle my fingers and cackle evilly. Adam Laughs and grabs my hand and leads me down stairs to the basement. Spooky huh.

We sit down on the couch and Adam goes to put the movie on. I hope this is a good scary movie. I haven't seen very many scary movies; the only reason I wanted to see a scary movie is because I was trying to face my fears. Yah I'm a wimp, but get over it! Because I'm sure many of you are too.

He sits back down and I bring my legs up to my chest like a scared teenage girl. The movie begins and I stare at the screen waiting for the jump scare.

TIMESKIP (to the middle of the movie)

I grip Adams hand and I swear I can feel his heart beating slowly, he hands me the bowl of popcorn and I take one piece at a time out of the bowl. We had just finished a scary part, or so I thought. Dracula pops out of nowhere on the screen and takes his next victim. Just them I feel two hands around my neck and someone in a vampireish voice, whispers in my ear "You are next Fay King..." I scream and throw the bowl of popcorn in the air, the two hands leave my neck and I jump up in fear still screaming at the top of my lungs. "OH MY GOD HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" I run to the stairs but Adam grabs my hand, "Fay its okay." I shove of his hand and run up the stairs screaming to the kitchen and into his mother's arms.

I hear laughter down stairs from more than one person. I breathe heavily as fear takes over my body and overwhelms my brain. I hug Adams mother and she hugs me back, "Its okay sweetie," she whispers softly into my hair. Tears begin to fall down my face as three people come up the stairs.

Adam is the first one and I can tell he was one of the people laughing as he still is. Then comes a brown haired teenage girl wearing ripped high-waisted jeans and a blood red crop top. She is still laughing as well. Then lastly comes an older version of Adam and I realize he was the one who scared me.

They all stop laughing as they see me in tears. "Oh kid I'm sorry." Says the older Adam. I glare at all of them, and then the girl and the older Adam start to laugh again. "Hey shut up she crying stupid!" Growls Adam.

"Come on Adam its funny!"

"If it was damn funny she would be laughing too Xander Wilson Banks." Snaps Mrs. Banks. The older Adam I mean Xander, instantly goes pale. "Sorry Mom." He says.

"You too Whitney and to Fay not me." Adams mom snaps again.

"Sorry Fay." Xander and Whitney chorus. "Good, now Adam and Fay its time for bed Fay has a hockey game tomorrow and we must take her."

_I feel like that's a good place to end it. Next chapter will be the morning and the hockey game that Bombay gets mad at Charlie. _


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back and ready for the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I know some people did and I would like to give a shout out to I love power rangers7135 thanks for reviewing! And I apologize for talking so long at updating, like many people this isn't my top priority I have other things to do that are more important so on with the chapter! Oh p.s. school's about to start so I'll try to update at least once a week but if not I am so sorry... Oh and so sorry its so short...

Fay King

I stretch my arms and end up smacking something. "Ow!" Groans a voice from beside me. I sit up scared out of my mind. Where the hell am I? Oh right I'm at Adams house, which I am surprised I'm still here because I am furious with him for no real reason at all. "Adam get the hell up!" I smack him again this time across the face.

"OW! That hurt!" Adam whines, but gets up, "Don't you think that was the point stupid!" I snap at him then hit him again. "CHILD ABUSE!" He yells and I finally realize that were on the floor. "Did I fall off the bed?" He nods 'yes' and playfully hits me back.

"Whoa, only I get to hit people." I say seriously not smiling. Adam begins to laugh then notices I'm being serious he stops.

"I was joking!" I then speak again, "kind of." We both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Fay, Adam time to go to Fay's hockey game!" I look at Adam and he stares back. "What time is it?" He asks slowly.

"How should I know I know we just got up."

We both scramble to check the clock, to see what time it is. "12:32." Adam says, "What time is your game at?"

Oh shit, "1:30, and I takes half an hour to get there!" I scramble to my feet, grab my overnight bag and sprint to the bathroom.

I lock the door behind me and go to the sink not bothering to see what the room looks like because of the little time I have to get ready. I take my toothbrush, toothpaste, facecloth, and acne scrub out of my bag.

I brush my teeth in a hurry and pretty much wash only half of my face. I grab my light pink crop top out of my bag and put in on. Then realizing that my pajamas are still on I remove my top.

I then take off my pajamas and put on a bra and then slip my plain light pink crop top over my head again.

I then shuffle through my bag trying to find my white ripped jeans decorated with pretty blue flowers. I finally find them at the bottom of my bag.

I put them on and do my hair in a high ponytail using a blue elastic. I take out my grey fluffy sweater and put it on over my crop top and then I slip on my designer navy blue vest.

I unlock the bathroom and walk to Adams room. I knock on the door and then someone yells from down stairs, "Fay we're down here and we're leaving!"

It was Adams mother Lauren. I take my bag and rush downstairs, almost falling in the process. "I'm coming!" I yell as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

Adams mother is standing at the door smiling and behind her is Adam wearing his Hawks jacket a pair of nice blue jeans and winter boots. His mother has on a red jacket with fur around the hood; she wears black pants and a pair of UGGs.

I put on my UGGs and ask where my hockey bag is. "In the car, waiting." Lauren Banks replied. "And my stick?" She nods.

Adam opens the door and his mother walks out, then he motions for me to go. What a gentleman, huh? I walk out the door into the cold Minnesota morning with Adam closely on my heels, I hop into the backseat of the car and Mrs. Banks pulls out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Are you excited? For your game." Asks Adam, "ah my team sucks and we always loose and the only decent players we have are Guy and Jesse." I reply shortly. Adam smiles at me, "you're a great player too! If not the best on the team!"

"Ok just because you're my friend doesn't mean that you need to be nice to me at all times." I say to Adam with a grin plastered on my face. I let go of a huge breath I a know idea I was holding. I guess I was nervous because of the fact that Adam was going to watch me play. And it was different from the time that Adam and I played against each other. Because this time he wasn't focusing on how he was playing he would be watching me like the Hawk he is.

"Fine then, I'll be mean to you sometimes." Adam huffs, I raise an eyebrow at him, I didn't mean for him to be rude I meant that he could tease me like an older brother. I voice my thoughts to Adam, "I meant that you cou-" Adam raises a hand, "Ah, I was talking little Mrs. I-think-I'm-so-perfect," I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion, then give Adam my famous death glare. "So um when your playing I'll be sure to pick out every little wrong thing that you do and then I'll torture you about it later!"

I laugh at Adam trying to be serious, "Uh excuse me," Adam snaps his finger and shakes his head upwards in a sassy way. "I was being serious. Like jeez." I immediately stop laughing.

Then Adam bursts into a fit of laughter. "Adam be quiet the roads are bad and you yelling doesn't help the situation." Adams mother scolds.

With that said Adam stops laughing and we both look out the window. I am instantly surprised at what I see, snow is falling down in huge waves and I could barely see the road.

"If you two think this is bad wait until we get on the highway." My eyes widen in shock at what Adam's mother just told us, we weren't even on the highway? I knew we weren't going to be on time, but now by the time we get there the game will have already started.

I smack Adam, "Ow! What was that for!" He hisses at me. "Why didn't you set an alarm?!" I growl back to him.

"Well it's your game not mine. So you should have set an alarm." Adam snaps. I roll my eyes and glare, then hit him again. "OW!" Adam yells. "I said be quiet you two!" Snaps Adams mother.

The last thing I saw before everything went black was Adam's terrified face.

Charlie Conway

The puck was between my skates and all I did was kick it to Guy! Urg I was furious with my stupid good for nothing shit coach. The game was over and Fay didn't even show up so she couldn't cheer me up after. But it's not like it's all about me, because Fay never misses a game. So I knew that something wasn't right.

I walked to my moms piece of crap car, I know I'm thinking shit about myself but I'm just so darn mad. "Hey Charlie good play you made to Guy there! To bad he didn't score. Huh hun." My mother smiles as I get into the back seat.

I know that I'm only ten, but every other kid that I know gets to ride in the front seat, but me. Even Fay's parents leave her alone when they go on one-night business trips. The fact that my mother was way to over protective of me fueled my anger.

I am never like this. I'm always the happy go free hippy kinda guy. Just kidding I am not a hippy but I am always happy and kind. I am how could I put it? Oh ya I'm the glue.

My mother starts the car after I don't answer her. She knows that I'm upset I and decides to leave me alone for the ride home.

The ride home was long, well not really I was just so pissed off it felt like forever. When we got home I ran to my room slammed the door shut and locked it. I began to kick at things on the floor and scream and yell in rage.

"I HATE YOU! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT COACH!" I yelled at nobody. I screamed again and then I erupted in a fit of sobs. "Why are you so mean coach and why do you frustrate me?" I whispered as I chrawled under the covers on my bed.

"I think maybe I though you would be different. I though that maybe you would help are team achieve greatness. Because I know that one day we will be great."

Hey again so sorry for it's length and sorry that it took so long I've just been super busy and whatnot. So ya what's wrong with Fay? And how did you guy like Charlie's POV let me know in your reviews! And mind my language. PS don't own anything except my new character and some of the new plot.

Books4U


End file.
